Hey Momma
by Daughter of Poseidon33
Summary: Kelth; nicknamed Momma, is just a girl for district 10. But when she is reaped, she is forced to lose everything she has ever known. Can she survive the 76th Hunger Games or will she be crushed under the weight of the murderous sport? OC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**((Hey people that probably aren't there. Some people, are gonna be like, "OMG, I've seen this already!" Yes, I'm posting again… woot woot. **

**This takes place after Catching Fire, it is another Hunger Games and the capitol wanted to show that they still have power (NOT) MockingJay never happens ****)) **

**So that's the info that you need to read this story! Hope you like it.))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Huger Games, If I did then Katniss would be total in love with Peeta and they would be getting married tomorrow but I don't own it so that's not going to happen is it?**

Chapter 1

"_Beginnings are scary. Endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts the most"_

I can hear mother crying in the kitchen. It's the day of the reaping, and we have two reasons to be upset. My older sister was lost in the Hunger Games a few years back. She was killed by a career. I hate the games. My sister May was my best friend. And another one of her children could be going the same way.

"Mother, I have to go to work now," I say poking my head into the kitchen.

"Okay Kelth, I expect that they're letting you all out early for the… the thing that's happening," she couldn't say the reaping, she knows that we have an increased chance because both my sisters and I are signed up for tesserae. I'm 16, my younger sisters are 14 and 12 There is a large chance that one of is going.

"Yeah, I'll be back early," I answer then dart out the door and on to the street.

I look like everyone else on the streets on of district 10. We all have the same tanned skin; with a little muscle from heavy lifting. My hair is around the same colour as other people, a brown blond which I have in dreadlocks that I keep in a messy bun. My eyes are normal like everyone else, a brown/green, the only thing extraordinary about my appearance in my high. I'm easily the shortest person in my age group, only coming up to my friend Victiss's chest. I've known Victiss since I was 12. He's my best friend. Sometimes I play with the idea of us being together but I know that it won't happen.

Victiss and I work together in three different places because we are both talented. We guard the animals, kill the animals that are sick or lame, and help birth the babies. So because of all the work I do I have decided that if one of my sisters gets chosen I'll volunteer for her, because I can use a bow and a knife.

"Hey momma, you know you're late," Victiss said as he leans up against the barn, his brown hair falling into his face. Momma is my nickname; I don't think anyone other then my family calls me Kelth. I earned the name when I spent 3 days strait helping a cow give birth. I didn't sleep. I only left when the cow and her calf were asleep.

"I know, I know. Let's just get going. What job does Marc have us working?" I ask pulling on my work jacket.

"We're on guard duty, and Marc says that we can take anything we catch." Marc is a peace keeper that likes us. He found away round the no hunting for food thing. Since it's our job to shoot things it not illegal poaching so we can't get whipped for it.

"But guard duty is so boring!" I complained, as I grabbed my bow and arrows.

"Oh come on mamma, I'll entertain you," said Victiss clipping a knife into his work belt.

"Fine but if I get bored, I'm shooting you in the foot."

We made the long walk to the outpost; we then climbed up and sat in on the roof. I pulled a straw hat over my face to keep the sun from my eyes.

"Hey momma" I look down and see one of the peace keepers coming towards us.

"Yeah Gait?" I ask.

"Marc told me to give this to you; apparently you left it here last night."

I climb down and Gait gives me a small necklace. It looked like woven wheat, with a may flower in the middle. "Yeah I did leave it, thanks Gait, and tell Marc thanks as well." He nods and I nod back. As he left I clamber back up. Because of my size I'm a good climber, I'm also relatively fast, so I'm usually sent out if an animal gets lose. I seem to have a calming effect on people and animals. Thought I would much rather be around animals then people, Victiss is an exception because he is my best friend.

"Oh look a Baiter" I said as I sent an arrow in to the sky, hitting the bird. A Baiter is a mutation for the capitol, it was used as a decoy in the war, but it failed when they found out it liked cow meat. But before they could kill them all, they escaped.

I got down and go to where the bird landed. When I reach it, I see that my arrow killed it so I didn't have to do so with my knife. I get out a little bag and put the Baiter in it.

We only really got birds around here. I once shot a wild dog though; it had gotten through the fence somehow.

After two hours had past, I have shot 4 other birds and a fox. I got really lucky to get the fox. We make our way back to the barn joking and laughing, I was –and always had been- comfortable around Victiss. We put our things away and make our way out, the animals we shot slung over our shoulders.

"I'll see you at the reaping and may the odd ever be in your favour," I say at my door.

"Right back at you mamma, you'll be the pretty one in the blue dress," he winks; the blue dress was a joke because I've worn the same on since I was 14 because I haven't really grown at all.

"You know it."

I enter the house to find my 12 year old sister Anta cleaning up around the kitchen. My father, my mother and I are the only ones that work. My dad works with the bulls, and my mom works in a clothing shop.

"I'm home and I have 4 birds and a fox," I call through our very small house.

"Good," my father comes into the kitchen; I put the bag on the table for him to see. Father and I pluck and skin two birds and the fox. We eat all together in silence. I go up stair to the room I share with Anta and Shay. I pull on the blue dress; it's getting a bit tight but not unpleasant. Mother does my hair in a pretty bun.

We all walk together; I'm holding my mothers hand in my own. When we reach the town square I squeeze and let go. I duck into my section and stand there silently looking up at the stage.

The mayor gets up and walks to the front and gives a speech that's I've heard before, always the same. Starting with "Welcome to the Seventy-sixth Hunger Games" and ending with "May the odds ever be in your favour"

Then the escort, she's new this year.

"Hello, I'm Jennes! And happy Hunger Games!" she looks like every other person from the capitol, her eyes didn't look real, her hair is a green colour, it would have been nice if I didn't despise where it came from.

"Well let's pick our lady tribute shall we?" Jennes reaches her hand into the golden ball and pulls out a name. She reads it out loud, "Kelth James." It takes me a moment to realize that 'Kelth James' is my name. I blink several times, as I stand rooted to the spot.

Jennes clears her throat and looks around trying to find me.

"Kelth James?" Her squeaky voice snaps me out of it, and I make my way slowly to the stage, my eyes locked on my feet.

No one says anything because they know me. I'm momma, the girl that likes to draw, and the girl that can kill a bull's outrage just by standing next to it, momma, kind, shy, skittish, fast, small Momma.

"Are there any volunteers?" I slowly shake my head at the crowd. I'm not letting anyone volunteer for me, I'm not putting anyone in danger. I look pointedly at my sisters, silently telling them No.

"No one? Okay, well let's pick our boy tribute," she places her hand once again into a gold ball and draws out a name. "Avel Jeckson." A skinny boy from the 13 age group comes up to the stage.

"Volunteers?" she asks but it's pointless, I know Avel, worked with him. He's only child, with no really friends. No one would volunteer. From the stage I can see Victiss stealing himself, I glare at him. I know he want to volunteer but he can't he has 5 little sisters and a mother to take care of, add in the fact that it would be a fight to the death, he just can't.

When no one answers, Jennes gets on with it. "Okay well let's have around of applause for our tributes," There is a smattering of claps but not much.

Our mentor comes on and says a few words. He's a man in his 40s, named Leo. Then the anthem plays and when it finishes we are led away into the justice building. They bring me to a room and tell me to sit.

Them my mother and father come in. I leap up and run to mother, hugging her for all I'm worth. My father is crying.

"Now hear this Kelth, I want you to live. I want you to come home, please," my father starts to cry harder and I hug him as well. After a few minuets they are lead away by peace keeps and Anta and Shay come, both crying as well.

"I love you," I held them as well in till they too are led way, then for the last time someone comes in. I stand there with tears in my eyes looking at Victiss. He strides to me, takes my face in his hands and kissed me. I wrap my arms around his neck. He was bending over quite a lot but he didn't seem to mind.

When we brake apart he's crying. "Come back Momma, and I'll be the happiest man alive, if you just come back," he whispers.

I nod and I pull him into another kiss. After that, we just hold each other in a tight hug. Then the peace keepers came back and to take my Victiss away.

"I love you," I call to him as the force him out.

And the last thing I hear is "I love you too."

**((Omg so sad! So how did I do? Tell me in a review!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((I know that two people are reading this story and I would just like to say I love you for it!))**

_Chapter 2_

"_If you love somebody, set them free. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were"_

The train is plush and comfy but it is also cold and hard. I loathe every thing is stands for. I am not one of the capitols lapdogs; I am not pampered like those of district 1, 2 and 4. I am one of the lower level people of district 10 that are ordered to work in till their hand bled. In till their skin is burned so badly they couldn't sleep on their back. I am shy and skittish; I don't want to go into a big city much less an arena where 21 other kids and I will be fighting to the death. I hate these people; they took away my sister from me and my family and now they're taking away my future, my life. And most of all they're taking away me.

"Miss, it's time for dinner," says a capitol person who is now in my train compartment. I nod at him and he bows then leaves. I open the door and step out into the train's hallway. It's carpeted it looks expensive and new. I want to spit on it.

When I arrive at the dinning cart, everyone is already sitting down and waiting for me.

I mumble something along the lines of "sorry I'm late," and they all dig in. I'm not hungry for capitol food. As far as I'm concerned this food came from hell its self.

"Come now Kelth eat up," says Leo, in his gruff . "You're going to need to bulk up. You look much to skinny, it won't do."

"So that is really is your real name? Kelth is your real name?" Avel spoke for the first time.

"How could you not know what her name is? You seem to know each other, and she knows your name" scoffed Jennes.

"Yes, but no one actual calls me Kelth, well except for my family. Think everyone on is the lower part of District 10 calls me Momma," I explain to Leo and Jennes.

"Momma? Do you have a child? But your sixteen," Leo looks concerned at the proposal that I have a child at the age of sixteen.

"No, it's just a nickname," I answer as I play with my food.

"Just a nickname?" says Avel. "This girl here is amazing, she stayed up 3 days helping a cow give birth, and she didn't leave for another day because the calf wouldn't sleep. I've also never seen someone tame a half crazed bull like she can. Even the most experienced couldn't get it under control, but she did. Momma has this weird calming effect on animals."

"It's just because I'm small, they don't see me as a threat so there not as scared of me as they are of the bigger guys," I'm not as great as Avel is making me out to be.

"And you're scary quiet and fast, really I think that you're the best out of everyone on the team. And you can use a bow and arrow; you're really good at that as well as a knife."

"Victiss is better then me at using a knife and if it comes down to it I much too tiny for hand to hand combat. You're 13 and your taller then me!"

"Only just, and I can't use a bow and arrow, and I'm too small for hand to hand combat as well."

"But I've seen you throw a spear, you're amazing! And you're fast."

Leo and Jennes are looking very confused and entertained by our argument now. It seems that they got lucky with the tributes this year. I can remember a few years back there was a tribute that could only tie knots, then another time where a tribute could only run. District 10 almost never got good tributes.

"I'm not as fast as you!" we're on our feet now, looking into each others eyes. His eyes are the same colour as mine.

"Fine!" I give up. I sit back down and actually take a bite out of an apple. I'm hungry now.

"Ha, Momma I win," he sticks his tongue out at me and I flick him is retaliation. When I do this he looks at me and we both burst into laughter. When this dies down I have tears in my eyes.

"Well it good to know that you both have strengths. Kelth and Avel, just a heads up, you're going to have to meet you prep team tomorrow morning," says Jennes as she gets up to leave.

"Its Momma, I won't answer to Kelth unless I have to," I say looking at Jennes.

"Fine then, Momma, Avel, you are going to meet your prep team and stylist tomorrow morning so be ready."

"Okay thank you," I smile at her as she leaves.

"So Momma, I understand that you had a sister that was in the Hunger Games. May, I think her name was? Am I right?" my hand flies to the necklace around my neck when Leo mentions May.

I nod slowly, I don't trust my voice.

"And she was killed by careers?"

I nod again.

"Are you going to avenge her?" I'm shocked by this.

"I-I don't know, I mean yes if they try to kill me first then I'll enjoy destroying them, but not if they leave me alone. If it comes to it yes, like if I have to," I'm rambling now, God let me shut up.

"I think that's a good idea," Avel comes to my rescue. "'Don't kill unless you have too'. Isn't that what Katniss and Peeta did?" Leo just about chokes when Avel mentions Katniss and Peeta.

"Ah, yeah that's what they did but kid I wouldn't mention them in the capitol, they're still not all that happy about that Quarter Quell." Avel makes an 'O' with his mouth and then shuts up.

"Well, when are we getting to the capitol?" I ask trying to take the conversation away from dangerous waters.

"In about 2 days, I think" says Leo looking relived, at the change of subjects.

I look out the window and see that it's dark. "I'm going to bed," I announce to the diner table. I get up and make my way to my room. I should get a good night sleep if I have to be groomed tomorrow.

I lay down on my soft bed and am lulled to sleep by the rocking of the train.

**((Yah, chapter 2 is done!))**


End file.
